A Moonless Sky
by lonesome-serpent-san
Summary: Jack is left alone on Halloween, the moon being his only company. Darkness falls as an eclipse takes even the solitary light of the moon away. He's abandoned and forgotten; just what he'd always feared... Or is he? I THINK NOT! ManintheMoon x JackFrost YAOI .


Jack stared moodily at the moon, his lower lip pushed out in a pout. Urgh, this was so unfair. Halloween was always the worst time of year. It was cold, but not quite cold enough for him to be able to go out and wreak havoc. That was another thing he hated; Halloween the perfect time to get away with any pranks he wanted and here he was, stuck in Bunnymund's tunnels while he went to help Pumpkinhead with the distribution of frights. _He_ should be out there, not that damned kangaroo, but oh no, Bunnymund's portals were _so_ much more practical than flying. Why did he even need to take care of the Warren? It's not like the eggs were going to run away...

His pout became more prominent when he realized that Bunnymund's logic was perfectly sound; North was starting to buckle down in preparation for Christmas and both Sandy and Toothiana were busy doing their usual rounds, he was the only other option there was to guard the tunnels.

Children never really stopped needing the guardians.

Jack was currently spread-eagled on the top of one of the huge egg statues at the entrance to the tunnels, his eyes focused on the beauty of the cosmos above him. The air that would have felt cool and biting to any normal human wrapped around him like a layer of insulating snow. It would have been a pleasant experience if Jack wasn't feeling so down at being left alone. Again.

The other guardians were always busy, and even though he'd been accepted into their ranks with open arms he often found himself left behind or stuck with a job that nobody else wanted to do.

He was lonely and bored, the only interesting aspect of the foreseeable future being the eclipse that was supposed to be blacking the moon out within the next five minutes. That wasn't even a good source of entertainment seeing as it wouldn't do him any good whatsoever. He'd just be lonely, bored _and_ in the dark. As he stared at the brightness of the moon he noticed a shadow starting to sneak over the edge.

He huffed irritably, now he was going to be completely alone, not even the old man on the moon to keep him company. Great. Just fucking brilliant.

He watched as the moon was slowly eaten up by the creeping shadow till nothing remained but a sliver. He watched it disappear, his eyes sliding shut to block out the darkness as the last ray of blinding white light was consumed by the hungry black. He shoved the panic that was starting to rise up and block his throat back down to where it belonged, but not before a whimper managed to break free from his chest. All he needed was that one small noise to instigate a frenzied fluttering in his chest. What if, now that darkness had eaten all the light, he simply ceased to exist again? What if all those people that had finally started to believe simply lost interest and discarded the thought of him. What if he ended up alone, forever, in this never ending shadow.

A shudder racked his spine and he forced his eyes open, there had to be some light left. He wasn't just going to cease existing because the moon had been blocked out. He could do this on his own.

He opened his eyes slowly, staring at his hands intensely, faint light from the stars illuminating the pale white skin latticed with purple and blue veins and rounded, clean fingernails, proving to him that he was still there. He didn't need the old man to exist. He spread his arms out at his sides and shouted victoriously at the sky.

"I don't need you old man! I'm more than just a shadow!" There was a soft laugh from the darkest hidden shadow. Jack crouched immediately in a defensive pose on the ground, his staff brandished like a sword at the noise that had come from the shadows.

"You don't need me anymore? I must say that I'm hurt by that Jack." Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared blindly at where the voice had stemmed from, his brow furrowing slightly and his voice ringing out clear and cold.

"Who's there? Whoever you are, come out so I can see you!" There was a scuffling noise from the depths of the shadows and as the sound of footsteps neared him Jack wondered about what was going on. This was probably one of the Guardians messing with him. They were the only ones that knew he was here and not out, playing tricks along with Bunnymund.

As Jack's eyes adjusted to the shades of the moonless night the first thing he saw was a pair of flashing silver eyes. His breath caught and all he could do was stare at the clouded pupils that shone like coins in the faint light of the stars. The eyes were framed by shimmering silver lashes that caught the tiny strains of starlight and amplified them to make pale skin shimmer. Jack stared, completely dumbfounded at the beautiful being before him, his features immediately softening and the tension in his body dissipating.

Somewhere, on a subconscious level, Jack already knew that this man knew him better than even he himself did.

Jack stared at the divine being, watching as the muscles in his chest rippled slightly as he took a step forward, even the tiniest dip or plane casting a harsh shadow over flawless skin. Jack's gaze drifted lower, his eyes traveling down the smooth lines of the man's hipbones and meeting the edge of obstructive fabric. The pout returned as he saw that the man was wearing a pair of perfectly pressed suit trousers, blocking Jack's roving eyes from the rest of the pale skin. His heart gave a little flip as he realized that the man wasn't wearing shoes like him. He felt unexpectedly proud to have something in common with this stranger.

(Stranger?)

He focused once more on the man's face, his icy eyes meeting the strangely warm silver ones. As the silver spun a web around his thoughts, the slow haze of recognition started to wrap its way through his mind. That gaze was the same mocking, teasing one he'd seen just before his final fade from consciousness as a human.

"Ah, so you do recognize me, I was worried that you might have forgotten me." The words were smooth and teasing as the man seemed to read his mind. Jack wanted to say something about the pain this man had caused him and tried to focus on all the hurt and confusion that he'd felt over the past years, coming up with nothing but the short straw of hunger. Hunger for recognition. He felt the urge to share all of this with the man, spilling everything about himself to his unwilling creator.

Instead he answered calmly, acceptance setting in.

"Yes I do. And you obviously know that I hate you." He said it as more of a statement than a question because he already knew the answer.

"No you don't. You can't hate anything; it's not a part of you." The man stared at him, his eyes drilling into Jack's inner doubts and fears, slowly bringing them into the light and baring them to let him see in harsh clarity that what this man had said was true. He wasn't actually capable of being a cruel or even acting like it. It just wasn't a part of him. He steeled his gaze, glaring at the man in front of him.

"So what if it isn't? What if I want it to be? Oh wait, that's not my choice, seeing as all my choices got taken away from me the moment I died." The man cocked his head.

"You make it sound as if you don't like it, besides, you're not dead. You're just different." Jack growled at that.

"I do hate you. I hate you as much as a man that can't physically hate can hate." He spat, the air around them tinkling with frost crystals.

The man just looked at him and laughed, the corners of his eyes bunching up and his mouth stretching in mirth. Jack watched him, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to control the urge to seek comfort from the only being that could ever even come close to understanding what he'd felt. The man's tinkling laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started, the ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips as he slowly started to step closer to Jack.

Jack watched the taut chest muscles move as the man stepped fluidly closer to him, his gait smooth and flowing. All too soon that fascinating play of light and shadow over the man's pale skin halted and Jack's breath caught as he realized that he was separated from the object of his constant obsession by nothing but a breath. He was right in front of him, ready for scarring, abuse and the result of all the pent up years of hate he'd been holding in the pit of his stomach.

He looked up; ready to rip the man apart when his eyes met a pair of molten silver ones. He froze as he realized that the man was looking at him with something akin to how lovers looked at each other in his eyes. It was soft, caring and hungry all at the same time. It made a part of him that he didn't know cared ache slightly.

It was strange to be regarded in such an openly caring way, it made him feel human.

"Stop lying Jack, it doesn't become you." Jack tried scowling, succeeding only in looking slightly annoyed. The man smirked at him and stroked his cheek gently with the back of his hand; Jack unknowingly already resigned to the fact that this man did indeed know him better than he did himself. He watched as the perfect face came closer, the silver eyes glinting hungrily and cool breath brushing his neck as the man spoke quietly. "Now, tell me the truth. Do you hate me?"

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly, his icy eyes hooding as he leaned into the whisper, a tiny smirk curling his frostbitten lips. "No, but I will if you don't get to the point. Why are you finally talking to me? It's been over three _hundred _years, why now?"

A soft laugh. "We both know that you owe me." Jack could feel the man's breath fanning across his lips and unconsciously he snuck his tongue out to moisten them. Silver eyes watched the moist muscle hungrily, pupils dilating as he sucked in a quick breath. "I _did_ make you what you are today, and don't bother considering your previous unhappiness. The only thing that matters is that you have what you wanted now. People _believe_ Jack, and that is all thanks to me." Jack growled at the cocky smirk that the man seemed to have adopted as his new facial set. "Time to pay me back and you better hurry seeing as we only have thirty minutes."

That mouth was annoying him; It was so perfect and shapely, the lips pale and just begging to be bitten and abused. Jack may not have had a lot of experience when it came to pleasure, but he'd seen enough to know what needed to be done and what caused the most pleasure. He yearned to be held and to be told that it would all be alright, that he was loved and cared for. He wanted someone to melt the ice that had long ago melded to his skin. He batted his white eyelashes as he broke free from the misleading realm of his mind before tilting his head to look up at the man standing before him, a challenge burning in his eyes.

"If we're going to..._talk,_ I need to address you appropriately. What's your name?" He asked, his breath puffing out in a cloud of steam as the air around them grew warmer. The pale god tapped his chin, as if wondering what he should call himself.

"How about Cain? I've been feeling a strange affinity towards that name recently. I suppose that calling me the man on the moon is inaccurate, seeing as I am no longer on the moon..." The grin that curved Cain's lips was almost as bright as the planet in question, and Jack had to duck his head in order to hide the answering grin that was starting to form on his own face. He tapped his staff almost subconsciously on the ground, lost in thought once again, a thin coat of ice forming around the area it touched on the ground. He noticed the slight shiver that passed through Cain's figure and he cocked his head in slight interest.

"Does the cold bother you?" He asked curiously, his eyes wide and sincere.

"No, I live in space. The temperature of your ice crystals is nothing in comparison to the bone chilling cold of space."

"Why did you shiver then?" Jack's breath hitched as he was pulled firmly against a lean chest, Cain's face suddenly a hairs breadth away from his own.

"Because you just surrounded me in the very essence of your being. Imagine, I am a baker and one day I bake the perfect loaf of bread. Now, even though I am always around bread, making loaf upon loaf of bread, that particular loaf of bread catches my attention. Unfortunately, in order to turn a profit so I can continue making bread and make a decent living I have to sell that perfect loaf. But, imagine that I somehow managed to get offered a slice of that bread. I wouldn't turn it down, I would gladly accept it. Because I want more than just a whiff of perfection, I want a taste." Cain looked at him, his silver eyes boring into Jack's electric blue. "Do you understand now?"

"Umm... I'm a loaf of bread, I suppose." He said awkwardly, his eyes shifting to the glittering grass.

"No, you are my _perfect_ loaf of bread." Cain breathed. Jack's eyes widening before slowly sliding shut as the perfect mouth closed over his own frostbitten one. The lips pressing down on his were as perfect as he'd thought, and the way they moved firmly and definitively was enough to make him drop his trusty staff, his hands moving to wrap around Cain's shoulders. Cain's slick tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and he gasped, his hands digging into the pale skin and his cheeks warming slightly, inadvertently letting the foreign object enter his mouth.

His breath caught slightly as Cain's tongue pushed its way into the cavern of his mouth, pushing against his in a bid to get him to respond. Jack was slow to react, his body stilling as he concentrated on what exactly those heated lips were doing. After a while he started to loosen up, his own icy tongue mingling with Cain's, a visible shudder traveling through the silver man at the unexpectedly pleasurable coolness.

He knew that he should pull away, a small niggling in the back of his mind telling him to do just that. His body won though, urging him to deepen his unsure kisses, urging his lips to become hungry and to moan slightly as Cain caught his tongue between gentle teeth, laving it and soothing the pain his canines had left in their wake.

Jack found his back slamming against an egg statue, not caring about the flash of pain traveling up his spine, if anything, his pleasure just increasing. Their kisses grew more heated and sloppy, Jack's head tilting so that their lips could meld together seamlessly, thin trails of their joined saliva sliding down his chin. The sound of their heavy breathing was cut by the sound of a low groan rumbling from Cain's chest when Cain pulled back, their tongues sliding against each other erotically as Jack panted into the air between them. His eyes were blue slits, watching Cain descend onto his neck hungrily, his teeth, lips and tongue creating a fire that sent an unfamiliar smoldering heat through his body.

A wayward hand slid down his chest, brushing over the crystallized fabric of his hoodie till it reached his waistband. Here it pushed his hoodie up to reveal his heaving chest and expose more bare skin for Cain to abuse. A gasp flew from Jack's lips as Cain's head dipped lower, his tongue running along Jacks collarbone, before slowly sliding down to brush over one of Jack's erected nipples.

Jack moaned, his hands going up to tangle into silver locks, his grip unforgiving as he pulled the godlike creature away from his skin. Cain looked at him inquisitively; his tongue brushing over his lower lip briefly and causing Jack's breath to hitch as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the now kiss swollen lips.

"You said we're on a time table right? Shouldn't you be moving along quicker?" He managed to keep his eyes on Cain's, his gaze successfully locked on the lust clouded silver one. Cain smirked, a cocky, slightly sadistic smirk.

"Somebody's eager." He stated casually, his tone teasing and amused. "I mean, look," He ground his thigh against Jack's crotch, the snow spirit's eyes flying shut as a mewl left his parted lips, his head thrown back in unanticipated pleasure. "You're just begging for me to fuck you right now." Cain finished in a growl, his pupils dilated and his own hips bucking in a silent plea for friction that didn't go unnoticed by Jack, his pale hand reaching between them in a fit of spontaneity and running over the bulge in Cain's pants.

He didn't expect the reaction he got; Cain threw his head back, a deep and throaty growl tearing from his lungs and his hands grappling at Jack's hair to pull him in for a sloppy, desperate kiss.

Their tongues tangled messily, teeth clashing and breathless gasps and moans escaping their sealed mouths as their hips aligned as if magnetized, thrusting and grinding against each other in an overwhelming flurry of heat.

"Uh gods... I want you so bad, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Cain managed between ragged pants, his eyes heavily lidded and liquid as he stared at Jack, the delectable sight before him making his erection twitch slightly. The snow white hair was tangled and mussed, hinting at Jack's x rated activities, his beautifully clear blue eyes, clouded with desire, shining up at him from behind icy lashes. The spirits cheeks were uncharacteristically flushed and he seemed to be emanating a strange cool warmth. The hoodie was still pushed up under Jack's chin, exposing his heaving stomach and his perked up, rosy nipples to Cain's roving eyes.

"Stop talking then, and just get to it." Jack managed breathlessly, he still wasn't sure why he wanted this so badly. But he had the impression that if he and this man were to join, he would finally feel complete. He'd spent his entire second life alone, wandering around like a lost child, his only consistent being the great pearlescent orb that appeared in the night sky to watch over him. It had always seemed unreachable and unreal, almost as if he'd imagined it, imagined his previous life and what had happened at its end. The velvety voice that had welcomed him in the darkness and offered him another chance.

He wanted closure. He wanted _this_.

He grabbed Cain's hair, pulling him close enough to once again connect their lips as he ground forward, their erections pressing together and tearing breathless curses from locked lips. Cain's hands moved to pull Jack's hoodie over his head, gasps filling the air with visible breaths as the temperature around them fluctuated erratically. The fabric was discarded and then Cain's hands were running down the pale chest, his fingers sliding with pressure over flushed nipples and eliciting a delicious gasp, but that didn't stop him till he came to Jack's waistband.

Their eyes met, Cain's unwillingly questioning him, making sure that this was more than just him being selfish. Jack threw his head against the tree behind him and gripped the shiny silver locks in iron fists.

"Do it," He growled between clenched teeth "or just leave me alone again." Jack didn't see the flash of anger in Cain's eyes and so didn't expect his pants to fall to the ground, tying his feet together and not affording him anyway out, or the tight grip that suddenly wrapped around the base of his cock.

His eyes flew open, his entire body surging forward into the unexpected touch. How could someone else's hand feel so much better than his own? A choked gasp leaving his lips when Cain's hand twisted and Jack's cock twitched, his eyes falling once more to half mast as Cain leaned in, their bare chests rubbing together when he growled quietly into the air between them.

"You have such little faith in me." Cain snarled, his hand starting to move slowly up the throbbing length in his hand, watching as Jack moaned breathily, his head falling back and exposing some tasty neck for him to mark. "Did I ever truly leave you alone? I was always there Jack, and now that I finally have you I am not letting go." He accentuated his words with a pinch to the dripping head, the flushed flesh smearing precum all over his hand and lubricating his movements. Jack writhed against the tree, shocks of feeling traveling through his blood and heating him to an almost painful temperature.

"Nnnn.. hah- Cain- please... I need..." Jack trailed off, ashamed of asking for what he wanted, suddenly feeling strange. He'd seen this happen so many times and knew that it would be painful at first but yet his body ached for something, anything. He just wanted more.

It seemed that Cain did too, his forehead falling against Jack's, his lips parted to accommodate his heavy breathing. The ache in his crotch was becoming almost unbearable, they needed to move on before he came in his pants and missed his chance to bind himself to the snow spirit.

"I know... I need it too..." Cain's wetted hand trailed down over Jack's pink cock, stroking the soft sacs below gently, his thumb pressing against Jack's perineum, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure up the boys spine and making him moan headily, his eyes welling up with the intensity of his pleasure. Cain's thumb stayed pressed against the sensitive patch of skin, enjoying the reaction. He received a more drawn out moan as reward when he pressed down again, this time moving his thumb around in a small circle to distract Jack as his forefinger found a patch of wrinkled skin.

He circled the pucker gently before pushing just the nail in, Jack letting out a surprised yet pleased groan, his blue eyes rolling slightly in his skull and his snowy eye lashes fluttering as his body started to descend into a pleasure overload when he felt Cain's other hand moving to play with his cock once more.

The finger in his ass pushed in more, before slipping out again, his flesh tight enough to create a satisfying pull, Cain growling at the thought of thrusting into that tightness and Jack moaned in desperation, his body already craving more. Cain thrusted it in again as far as it would go, his finger and the hand slipping over Jack's erection working in tandem to pull more moans from the kiss-swollen lips. The feeling was strange, not painful just an unfamiliar stretching sensation, a pleasant heat emanating from the penetrating appendage, sending a shiver of enjoyment through him. He figured that since it didn't hurt that much, he might be fine. He dared to ask.

"Cain... pu-put the rest in..." He managed his voice pleading and his blue eyes shining desperately behind heavy lids. Cain had to bite his lip to stop the moan that almost made its way past his lips when the tight ring of muscle around his finger tightened, sucking him in and almost making him lose his threadbare composure.

Two more fingers were pressed against the tight ring before any more could be said, Cain's eyes glinting hungrily as he saw Jack's breath hitch and those beautiful eyes disappearing behind tangled eyelashes. He glanced down between their bodies, watching as he slowly slipped his fingers in, the flesh stretching around the intrusion and slowly opening up to accommodate him.

There was a gasp from Jack and Cain's eyes shot up, worry clouding them, had he gone too fast? Jack grappled desperately at Cain's bare back his breath coming in pants and moans, his hips rolling down to try and force the fingers in deeper. He succeeded, Cain catching on that what was warping Jack's face wasn't pain but intense lust and assisted him by thrusting his fingers hard against the silken walls.

Completely by chance Cain managed to strike a particular spot that caused Jack's back to arch, his cock twitching and his chest heaving. Cain watched desperately, a groan building up in his chest and pulled his fingers out, thrusting them back in and into Jack's prostate in a harsh rhythm.

"P-please... Uhn- Oh gods..." Jack hissed. "Just... ahn... fuck me!" Cain growled, his eyes flashing hungrily and pulled his fingers out, moving them to undo the fastenings on his pants before pulling one of Jack's legs up to hook around his waist. Jack's head was thrown back, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the starry sky above them. He noticed halfheartedly that the outline of the moon was once again visible, but that thought was quickly shoved from his mind as he felt the slick head of Cain's cock nudge against his stretched entrance.

Cain's lust narrowed eyes slid over Jack's lithe frame, alighting on the pretty pink entrance that he was aching to violate. He watched as he moved his hips forward slightly, the swollen head slipping slowly into suffocating tightness. Jack shuddered in ecstasy, a whimper leaving his flushed lips as Cain pushed in farther, his mind spinning with how erotic the sight of his cock getting swallowed by Jack's clenching passage was. Once he was fully sheathed, their hips aligned and Jack mewling and gasping freely, his hands clawing at Cain's back in a bid to pull him in deeper than was possible, he leaned in for a kiss, their tongues coming out and tangling messily.

He pulled out slowly, a growl resonating in his chest as he attempted to restrain himself in order to avoid hurting the boy pressed against him. Jack gasped his hips bucking and his eyes tearing up.

"Please- God's please... Just fuck me already!" Cain growled, pushing back in slowly, a long, drawn out wet noise accompanying the movement. Jack used the statue as leverage to try and force Cain in faster, his breath coming out in pants as his head bowed forward, his hands splayed over the cool surface of the smooth stone. Cain ran his hands down the elegant arch in Jack's back, traveling to where his cock was firmly embedded in the soft flesh and rubbing circles into the wetness of spit and precum he found at their joining point. He groaned lowly, his hands moving to grip the firm cheeks and pull Jack up his erection again before slamming him down harshly, their noises mingling to fill the dark night as he started up a furious pace.

Jack pulled Cain forward, burying his face in the crook of his neck, the cool scent of atmosphere filling his senses as a moan was ripped from his throat at the sudden change in speed. Cain's thrusts were hitting him deep and rubbing against his walls so seductively. He wanted, no, needed more. His body had never known what it was like to feel this good, but now that it did he wasn' t going to waste the moment. He started to roll his hips in time with the deep probing thrusts, his eyes fluttering shut and a purr of pleasure rolling from his tongue as he felt Cain's cock almost, but not quite brush the sensitive bundle of nerves that would be to the key to his undoing.

Cain noticed this and reached down to pull Jack's other leg up to wrap around his waist. Jack felt the change immediately, Cain's cock hitting his sweet spot dead on first try.

"Ahn- yess.. haah fuck there..."

Cain watched as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck, now rolling his body harshly along Cain's, his hips rising and falling rapidly to accommodate the intensity of his thrusts. He felt the cold radiating from Jack's body in waves, his fingers tingling where they gripped pale hips. He noticed that the statue behind Jack was covered with glittering frost crystals and he saw the reflection of the moon. He cursed, pulling Jack's other leg up and thrusted into his sweet spot harder, drawing the thrusts out and sending them deeper.

Jack's moans were intoxicating and pushed him harder, their bodies rubbing against each other, Cain's hands tangling in white hair and pulling Jack's head back for a deep and probing kiss.

"Fucking hell Jack, you're so perfect. The way you move drives me crazy." He growled against Jack's mouth, hitting Jack's prostate full on and making him mewl, his back arching. "You have no idea how long I've watched you and wanted to do this." It was true.

Ever since Cain had seen Jack drowning from his perch in the sky, he'd seen something special in the boy. The moon had apparently agreed and as they'd both sat there, watching the boy drag a last desperate breath when something had changed. When the boy had next opened his eyes he was no longer human. Cain had watched and wished that he was there for the boy as he'd fallen into isolation. Sadly there was nothing he could do, the time he had on earth was always limited and up till now, nearly three hundred years later, he'd never had enough time to say all he wanted to say to the snow spirit.

Time had gone by and his feelings had slowly morphed from more than just care. He'd seen the boy watching people engaged in embraces, his brow furrowed in confusion as his body had reacted in a way that was completely foreign. Cain had watched his tentative advances as he attempted to clear the sexual tension his body had built up over time. At first Jack had just ignored the ache in his lower half, still believing that if he touched himself he'd go blind, but slowly but surely he'd built up courage and had attempted it. Cain had watched this eagerly, his care for the boy developing into something more. And now he had it.

Jack was helpless as Cain pulled him in for another kiss, one of his hands moving between their sweaty bodies to grab onto Jack's dripping erection and pump it in time with their thrusts.

Jack was making all sorts of noises, using Cain's shoulders as leverage to push himself on and off the cock that was impaling him so deeply. He could feel the strain in his lower stomach building up and tightening the rolling waves of pleasure pushing him closer and closer to his eminent release. The hand pumping over his erection tightened, pulling another moan and a string of curses from his parted lips as Cain's thumb circled his tip and dipped into the slit.

Cain grunted as Jack tightened around him, speeding up his thrusts raggedly and gripping the boys hips tightly. His hand and was out of sync with his thrusts but neither of them cared because all of a sudden they were almost there, that glorious wave of release ready to spin them and take them away.

"Ah- Ca-aine!" Jack wailed loudly, his entire body shuddering as he came into Cain's hand, his cool cum coating Cain's pumping hand as he kept going to drag Jack's release out for as long as he could. The air crackled with ice crystals and a small flurry of snow buffeted past them as Jack's self control slipped completely, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Cain growled as Jack's insides tightened around him, pushing into the tight ring of muscles once more before releasing deep inside the gasping snow spirit with a low groan of Jack's name.

He rested his forehead heavily against Jack's pale one, their breath mingling as they looked at each other tiredly. It was silent and peaceful, their still connected bodies slowly calming down, leaving the warm afterglow of sex behind. Cain blinked when he saw a tear sliding from the corner of Jack's eye, the water slowly hardening to form an icicle that fell and tinkled as it hit the rock hard, frozen grass.

"Why are you crying," He said anxiously, brushing Jack's hair back "Don't cry." The look of worry on his face so sincere and meaningful that Jack had to look away, his eyes shimmering.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Cain sighed sadly, his hand tightening in white hair, pulling Jack to face him gently.

"I do, duty calls. But I'll be back I promise. I told you that you weren't on your own and I meant it. This isn't just a once off for me." He smiled reassuringly at Jack, his silver eyes glimmering in the returning moonlight. Jack grinned back shyly before pulling Cain in for a slow kiss. Their mouths sealed together perfectly and their tongues brushed slowly over one another. Cain pulled back after a while, a small string of saliva breaking between them as their mouths parted. He glanced up at the moon, the silver orb almost completely uncovered.

He sighed and looked back at Jack who was twitching uncomfortably against the statue. Cain looked between them and noticed that Jack was hard again and that he was still buried inside the boy. He grabbed hold of Jack's hips, slowly lifting the lithe body off his twitching and slowly hardening dick. They both winced slightly at the feeling of loss, Jack moaning slightly as Cain's cum started to drip down his inner thighs. He blushed when Cain set him on the ground carefully, his legs wobbling and threatening to give way under him.

Cain did his pants up before lifting the boy up and carrying him over to a little stream that cut through the soft earth. He placed him gently in the soothing water, watching as Jack's eyelashes fluttered contentedly before walking back over to pick up Jack's abandoned clothes and laying them on a rock next to the stream for when the boy was ready.

"Jack," He said softly, squatting down to run his hand through soft white hair "I promise I'll be back. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" Jack nodded, refusing to meet Cain's eyes. He bit his lower lip as a shiver ran down his spine when Cain tugged his hair gently, his lips brushing over Jack's ear. "Check the calendar. You better be ready for me next time." A soft chuckle rang through the quiet air and then the touch was gone.

Jack glanced over his shoulder seeing the empty clearing. He smiled softly, tossing his head back and looking up at the moon. "It's not my loss." He grinned at the moon, his hand dipping below the water to circle around his hardening length, a hiss breaking free from between his teeth. "Enjoy the show Cain." He smirked cockily and blew a kiss towards the moon.

Cain groaned, watching Jack eagerly from his perch on the moon. "Cocktease" He mumbled wondering how he was going to last another two weeks without getting to touch the cheeky snow spirit.

He heard the moon in his mind giggling at his pain. "What are you laughing at you bitch!" he shouted angrily. The moon's thoughts made it seem like she was shaking her head and trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're so whipped." She said, still laughing.

"Yeah well, you would be too, if little of yours was as perfect as Jack is." The moon sighed dreamily, her thoughts drifting to something inappropriate that Cain didn't want to think about.

"Ew, keep your thoughts to yourself." He said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. The moon laughed again already anticipating the next eclipse when she and her lover would meet up.

She shook her head at Cain's childishness and sighed. "Kids these days..."


End file.
